Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Impatiens walleriana. 
Variety denomination: Danchesparkrd.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Danchesparkrdxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is FRB-100 (unpatented, proprietary cultivar). The male parent is BGA-10 (unpatented, proprietary cultivar). xe2x80x98Danchesparkrdxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by leaf cutting was first performed in April, 1999 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Danchesparkrdxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Impatiens as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact growth habit;
2. Small flowers;
3. Small, green leaves;
4. Trailing growth habit; and
5. Red flowers.
xe2x80x98Danchesparkrdxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in the genotype of the plant.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Danchesparkrdxe2x80x99 is cultivar xe2x80x98Firefly Redxe2x80x99.